


For Forever

by M3tt3m



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3tt3m/pseuds/M3tt3m
Summary: Johnny and Ten on a perfect date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'for forever' from the musical dear Evan Hansen. The story really doesn't have much to do with the musical at all i just thought the song was beautiful, the whole soundtrack is tbh. Tell me what you think in the comments :)

The day was perfect.

The sun was shining and it was hot but the breeze made it manageable. They had taken a bus to a large park and had gone to one of the open fields framed with trees. It was surprisingly empty but with the time of day and it being a weekday made it a little more understandable. Getting an ice cream from a vendor they share one so they don’t screw up their diets but mostly because they won’t have enough money for the bus ride home if they get two. They don’t mind though, taking turns to lick the ice cream and trying to get it on the other’s nose. Johnny succeeds and proceeds to kiss it off like the big grease ball that he is.

They had run around for a while, chasing each other, laughing and just having fun.

Johnny finally caught Ten and they fell to the ground, with a shriek and a laugh. Too tired by all the running they just laid down by each other, staring at the sky watching the clouds go by. Johnny would point to something far away on his side making Ten turn on his side facing Johnny and Johnny would swoop and plant a quick kiss on his lips. After the first time, Ten knew exactly what Johnny was doing but would faithfully turn on his side every single time. With a soft smack to Johnny’s arm or chest he would lie back down.

They would tell each other lame jokes no one but the two of them thought were funny. They would quote silly love songs to each other in dramatic voices. And they just talk and talk, about everything. Ten puts his face on Johnny’s shoulder and as they talk draw little patterns on Johnny’s chest. they talk about what they want to do in life. What they want to do when their contracts are up. Where they want to visit. Who they want to meet. Things they want to learn and skills they want to get. There’s nothing that they can’t talk about, from silly little things to their deepest darkest secrets.

They are bathed in light. There on a field of grass, under the sun, in each other’s arms it’s truly the perfect day.

Johnny whispers in Ten’s ear: “there’s nowhere I would rather be”.

“Me too”

They just talk and enjoy the view and each other’s company.

Time has come to a stop around them, they’re the only ones that exists.

They only see the sky, for forever.

They only see the light for forever.

They only see each other, for forever.

It feels like they could go on like that for forever.

Everything will be alright if they continue like this for forever.

After a while they get up, and Johnny takes off running towards the biggest tree. Ten is not far behind but he is unable to catch up with his shorter legs. Johnny starts climbing again with Ten not far behind. They climb and climb, Ten going higher and higher till he feels the sun on his face and all he can see is the light.

That’s when he hears the branch give away and he’s on the ground.

His knee hurts.

He sees Johnny racing towards him, he’s coming to get him.

He has come to get him and he feels safe and loved. Everything is okay.

It’s just the two of them, Johnny and Ten, for forever.

It’s a perfect day.

**“Ten! Ten! Wake up!”**

What?

**“Ten, you have to get up! We are leaving soon!”**

Ten opens his eyes to see Jaehyun standing over him and shaking his arm.

He feels like his whole body just deflated, it had all been a dream.

He just nods at Jaehyun and gets up, time to join the real world again.


End file.
